


Time For A Ride

by RebelAngel



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Batman - Fandom, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Batmobile smut, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Hand Job, Praise Kink, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: You have been friends with Ben for awhile now and he knows how much you love DC so he decided to take you on a private tour on the Warner Brothers lot.Idea by @femalejasontodd on Twitter





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Sunday afternoon and you were bored out of your mind. You had spent the past hour scrolling though Netflix to see if there was anything that you would even consider watching but you just weren't up to it. You laid back on your bed and the corner of your DVD rack caught your eye.

You scanned the spines of the DVDs and Batman v Superman caught your eye,  _hmm I haven't seen that in awhile and I do have a couple of hours to kill?_ you thought and instantly grabbed the Ultimate Edition. You popped in the DVD and heard the glorious score that you have had on replay since the day it was released. This time watching BvS would be different because you were actually friends with Ben, you had met him about 6 months ago at a fundraiser and you both hit it off. Of course the crush on him would never completely disappear because you saw him quite often, almost every day. You shook your head and started watching the movie. You really loved this movie and every time you tried to explain why you loved it to people they would just disregard you but you didn't care, it was great, Ben was great and you truly believe that. The movie played on and you caught yourself grinning every time Ben appeared on screen and you even said his lines.

Your phone buzzed and you saw that Ben sent you a text, you laughed _p_ _erfect timing..._

**Hey, you got anything planned tonight?**  

You smiled, this was like the third day in a row that you would be going out with him... as friends. 

_**Absolutely nothing. What do you have in mind?** _

You responded quickly and so did he. 

**Would you like to go on adventure? And by adventure I mean a private tour of the Warner Brothers lot? With me, your Tour Guide?**

You squealed  _this dork omg._

**_Are you serious? That would be amazing!!_ **

**Yes!! Awesome I knew you would love the idea. I'll swing by around 8 alright sweetheart?**

_Sweetheart_.  _I could hear his tiny Boston accent in my mind say it._ You sighed. 

_**Sounds great! :)** _

You got to the part in the movie where Batman went after the White Portuguese and the Batmobile was revealed. Ben looked so good. You moaned just thinking about it. The movie played on and you slowly drifted off to sleep.... 

 

You and Ben were on the set of where the shot BvS and Ben unveiled the Batmobile under this tarp. You gasped and you ran to the car, you slid your hands over the hood and it was so sleek and beautiful just like the man who was beaming at you gushing over his car. 

"Sooo what do you think?" he said with a smirk on his face. 

"It's even sexier in person." you blurted out without thinking and he started laughing.

"Oh really?" he pressed and you looked up at him as you got back to the front of the car after circling around it. 

"Yes really. Just like its Driver." you challenged and he arched his eyebrow.

You boldly sat on top of the hood of the Batmobile watching him. He placed his hands on the side of your waist and stepped closer to you. His hands trailed towards your legs and he spread them opened and stepped even closer to you. You looked up at him biting your bottom lip and he kissed you hard. Your arms wrapping around his neck and your fingers pulling at the strands of his hair. Your legs automatically folded around him pushing him closer to you. He was wildly kissing you and he pinned you down on the hood of the Batmobile. 

* **KNOCK KNOCK***

You woke up with a jump. The credits were rolling on BvS and you looked at your alarm clock it was 8 p.m. Your chest was heaving and you felt a pool between your legs. Your face was flushed as you felt the familiar heat spread through you. 

***KNOCK KNOCK***

_How the fuck am I going to face him now. Shit._ "I'M COMING!" you yelled  _shit great word choice._

You threw a t-shirt on and ran to the door, it was him.

You opened the door and he was dressed all in black with a black leather jacket to boot. He was wearing a tight v-neck and a nice pair of jeans that hugged his thighs and you felt yourself devour him right then and there. Your mouth went dry as you attempted to swallow.

"Hey, can I come in?" he said quite proud of himself with his wardrobe decisions for tonight.

"Hey, yeah. Uhm sorry I kind of dozed off after you texted me! I'll be ready in like 10 minutes!" you were flustered and you didn't know how to calm down. You bolted to the washroom and splashed water in your face.

You got your makeup on and your hair done in less than 10 minutes and went to go get changed. You were horny as hell right now and you wanted to feel sexy (even if he wouldn't see it) you wanted to know that you were ready for him at a moments notice. You got your black lace lingerie that you bought randomly one day and you never had the chance to wear it until now. You put it on and you looked amazing, you felt incredible and you were very excited. You put on a pair of tight black jeans and dug through your drawer for your vintage Batman shirt, you giggled and smiled widely knowing that he would be proud. You walked out of your room with your leather jacket flung over your right side. 

"You ready to go?" you said to him as he took one look at you and his smile stretched across his face. He walked up to you and put his hands on your waist  _oh shit too familiar, abort._ You looked up at him grinning. 

"I like seeing you wearing something of mine." he chuckled. 

"Actually it's Will Arnett's Batman that I'm representing tonight. Legos are kind of my thing." you giggled. 

He still had you locked in position and his thumbs were circling your sides. 

"I see. Mhm. Well maybe I can change your mind with some live action?" he smirked.  _Jesus the smirk to end all smirks. What was he playing at? Or was it just my mind wandering? Either way, I'm dead._

"I'd like to see you try Batsy." you placed a hand on his chest and watched is face as you slid down his stomach to wrap your hand around his back to lead him out of your apartment. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

L.A. at night is your favourite time to actually explore the city. The lights are beaming, the streets are busy and you happen to match with the hottest guy in town. You and Ben were holding hands as he directed you towards the Warner Brothers lot. The guards must have known he was coming because they seemed pretty happy to see him and a few winks were exchanged. He gave you a quick little tour and you noticed the water tower had a poster of The Batman which was coming out next year. You pulled on his arm and directed his gaze to the water tower. 

"Look Ben, they put the Batman poster up. You look amazing up there!" you couldn't believe you were on the lot where they filmed so many of your favourite films but now seeing Ben larger than life on the water tower was overwhelming. 

"Thanks, it's been up for a week now. Still can't get used to it." he sheepishly smiled. 

He lead you to studio where they filmed most of the The Batman and it felt like you guys were sneaking in. You both looked at each other and nodded even though Ben already had the keys to get in. You started laughing. 

"I love how we are practically matching and attempting to act like hooligans right now." he guided you through the studio and he turned the lights on. 

"I love it too." he smiled at you. "Well here we are. Where all the magic happens." you walked out from behind him and began exploring every inch of the studio, they left everything in there and you felt like a kid in a candy store. 

"Ben this is amazing! Thank you for taking me here!" you turned back to face him and he was right in front of you now. Your happiness was making him happy and him being happy made you even happier, so you both stood there appreciating how you made each other feel. 

"I have one more question to ask you." you nodded as he continued. "Would you like to see my cave? I mean the Bat Cave?" 

"The Bat Cave? You mean it's set up? What kind of question - of course! Take me to your cave!" you were so excited and you really needed to tone it down but the dork inside you couldn't help it. 

"To the Bat Cave!" Ben dropped his voice like Batman's and he ran to the doors as you followed behind him. 

He opened the door with the key card that he had and the doors opened. He signalled for you to go in before him and you stepped over the threshold. He came in behind you and the doors sealed shut. 

"Woah." you were in awe, it was huge. The Bat Cave was perfectly detailed and even Ben just standing in there near the computer was surreal. 

You walked around the Cave as you saw different gadgets and cowls laying around and even a couple of Bat suits waiting to be tested. You felt his arms tighten around your waist and his mouth was near your ear. 

"So? What do you think?" he asked as if he was showing you his most prized possession. He really did love being Batman. You turned to face him and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

"It's just how I imagined it and seeing you in it makes it even more perfect. You know I've always wanted you to be Batman?" you know you shouldn't have said the last part because you then had to explain why and your imagination runs wild. 

"Really? I didn't think anyone wanted me to do anything after Daredevil." he looked like he was in pain after he said this. You walked up to him and grabbed his face with your hands. 

"Hey, listen to me. You are a great filmmaker, you a one of the sweetest men on this planet and the important thing is, is that you kept going. You are the definitive Batman and no one else compares to you. Okay." you let your thumb graze his lips and he closed his eyes. 

You badly wanted to kiss him but you didn't want to cross a line right now, so you let go of him and walked to the other side of the room. You noticed this large object under a tarp and you wanted to know what it was. 

"Hey Ben!" he turned around instantly. "What's under this tarp?" he walked up to you and he smiled. 

"You really want to know?" he walked over to the object and he leaned his hand on the top of it. 

"Uhm yes?" you scoffed. 

He grinned, "Okay. Here she is." you were puzzled for a moment until he lifted it off of the object and unveiled the Batmobile. 

Your mouth was agape and no words were coming out, he chuckled at your reaction. 

"THE BATMOBILE?!" you ran over to the car and she didn't have any of the weaponry attached, the hood was nice a sleek and beautiful just like the man who drives it. You circled around the car and you were so happy, it looked gorgeous. 

"So? What are your thoughts?" he was watching you circle the car. 

"It's sexy." he chuckled 

"Yeah she is." you knew he was looking at you instead of the car when he said this so you played off of it. 

"Sexy like its driver." you were right beside him now and you felt your face flush. 

"Like its driver huh? Well there are many people who drive this thing so you need to get more specific." he was leaning on the car now with his arms crossed in front of him. 

"Hmm well there is one driver who loves Frank Miller and his version of Batman. He's from Boston and has a wicked grin that reminds me of Bruce Wayne's. He has the most perfect superhero chin and he has the hottest body I've ever laid eyes on. He has a voice that could get me to do anything and honey brown eyes that make me weak every time I look into them. Perhaps you know who the driver is and maybe the Driver could give me a ride?" the words flowed out of you and you couldn't believe it.  _Maybe it was the dream? How the hell did I come up with half of that?_

His mouth was opened and his breathing was faster, you could tell he was flustered because this man never stomached a compliment in his life. His arms were instantly around you pulling you closer to him as he sat on the hood of the batmobile now. His hands were on the small of your back as his fingers ached to spread across your ass. 

"I think I know the Driver and he would love to give you a ride." he said as he licked his lips. 

_Should I tell him? I mean we are in the same position as the dream, I think he would be okay with it ._

You ran your fingers through his thick hair and he hummed at your touch. "I have to tell you something. Don't freak out." he looked alarmed now  _Great (Y/N) smooth._

"Okay." his hands were still around you so it was okay, he was okay. 

"I watched BvS this afternoon and I drifted off and I had a dream that we were in this exact same spot but we were uhm screwing around and things got heated and I just find it funny we are here like this right now." you watched him intensely. "Ben?" 

He smiled.  _Oh thank God._ "You had a sex dream about me?" his grin came back. 

"It's not the first time." you blurted out. "Shit. I mean" 

His hands were gripping your ass now and you had to bite your bottom lip trying to not let a moan escape you. "What do we do in your dreams (Y/N)?" he kissed your neck softly.

"Everything." you said matter of fact and you heard him growl as he sucked on your neck and you let your hand glide up his thigh and you felt him, you couldn't help yourself and undid his pants swiftly. 

He kissed you urgently now as you slid his jeans down and grabbed him over his briefs. You could feel him, all of him and it's all you've wanted for awhile now. 

"Take your clothes off." He said and you didn't want to let go of him but you wanted to please him. You stepped away from him, out of reach and stripped slowly in front of him. You were very happy with your lingerie decision earlier as he really wasn't expecting you to be wearing that. Black lace covering the necessary parts of your body. 

"Turn around." he said and you obeyed, he was staring at you and you loved it. "Come here." and you went but this time he positioned you in front of him sideways. His hand was on your ass and he spread your legs a bit more. One hand on your ass and the other on your stomach so when he spanked you, you wouldn't fall over. He went over your ass and spanked you and you let out a harsh breath. His other hand was on your core and he started circling his fingers around your clit and he spanked you again. He was watching you as you stood before him writhing underneath his touch. You rested your hand on head and pulled his hair whenever you needed to, he liked it and you could see his hard on underneath his briefs. 

"Ben please let me ride you." you expressed weakly. 

Effortlessly he picked you up and had you straddle him. Your core made contact with his cock and you teased him, you lightly grazed over it and he spanked you again as you ached for him. You dropped down suddenly and you were grinding with him. You were moving enough for the both of you and the sounds coming from Ben were enough to make you cum right then. 

You felt his hard body against yours and you saw his head title back. Watching him do these things and knowing you're the one making him feel this way was even better than the act itself. You felt him harden and your pace quickened, you went faster and faster as you moaned and he grabbed on your breasts and kissed your chest. You were riding him harder and faster and you could feel his dick twitch every so often. You loved it. His hands were gripping your breasts and his fingers teasing your nipples as he trailed his lips to your collarbone. You felt the same familiar tightening in your core and you moaned out "Fuck Ben. I'm-" you couldn't even finish as you were riding out your orgasm and soon after he was busting himself. His pearly white teeth bit down on your shoulder but you could hear him say your name. 

You stayed on top of him and pet his hair as you looked at each other, he traced your bite mark with his finger and he kissed it. 

"Sorry about that. I - I don't know what came over me." he genuinely felt bad but you loved knowing that he marked you. 

"It's okay. I like it rough." you said proudly. 

You saw his eyes darken and a devious grin now appeared on his face, "I will take note of that for the next time." 

"There's going to be a next time?" you asked with a matching grin of your own.

"Yes. With handcuffs." 


End file.
